An Odd Little Outing
by Liria Nai
Summary: In Response to ZooArmy’s Odd Quotes Challenge. Harry and Draco go on a little visit to the zoo. This is SLASH. H/D.


This was for ZooArmy's Odd Quotes Challenge on AFF.

_**Challenge line is in bold and italics.**_

  
An Odd Little Outing  


'Harry!' Draco whined. 'Do we have to be here?'

Harry sighed, he was tempted to smile indulgently at his blonde boyfriend but he didn't really think that would go down too well.

'Draco you're worse than a little kid sometimes.'

'Am not.' The blonde replied, still not believing he was actually doing this!

'Oh yeah like that helps dispute the comparison.' Harry smirked. Seeing the line moving he took a couple of steps forward, Draco following him reluctantly until they stopped again after only a couple of metres.

'This is taking forever.' Draco whinged again.

'It'll all be different once you get inside.' Harry assured.

'But I don't want to go inside. Harry, it's Muggle!'

'Yes Draco, Muggle being the operative word in Muggle Studies!'

Since Harry had defeated Voldemort almost two years ago in the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry in their infinite wisdom had decided to make Muggle Studies mandatory to all students. Not that Harry disagreed with that at all, it was the best idea the Ministry had ever had. It of course helped that Fudge had been booted out and Severus Snape had took over.

Now that was something Harry hadn't expected at all. But Sev really didn't like teaching and he definitely didn't have the patience to deal with kids. Well one or two seemed to be within his capabilities as Remus would be giving the man his second son in about five months time but…hey Harry could hardly deal with all the students and he was a student himself. Then again that was the price of fame but anyway, the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore all worked together to revitalise the school's curriculum.

The first thing they had done was to make Muggle Studies mandatory, they had followed that by adding a Wizarding Culture class to the list as well. Both classes were linked and in both classes the students were split into pairs. These pairs usually included either a Pureblood and a Muggleborn or a Half-Blood and a Muggleborn or a Half-Blood and a Pureblood. Harry and Draco were of course paired together and the rest was destiny.

They still fought a bit but neither of them would have it any other way.

Part of the curriculum included regular outings or visits either to a Muggle or Wizarding recreational activity. Last week Draco had dragged him to some stupid pureblood ball…and now it was his turn to get back at his boyfriend.

Harry grinned to himself. The proximity of all these Muggles was offending Draco's delicate sensibilities. Though the blonde was getting better he did still think of Muggles as being less than wizards half of the time.

And since Draco so loved being around Muggles, especially little and noisy Muggles, Harry had decided to take Draco to a place guaranteed to have lots of noisy little Muggles, the Zoo.

Each of Harry's events were designed to give Draco an insight into life as a Muggle and the Muggle world. They'd been to museums, art galleries and clubs, they'd watched tv, been to the cinema, they'd done allsorts of things. He'd even taken Draco to see both a football and rugby match. He'd pretended that he hadn't but Draco had enjoyed it. 

The line moved again, they'd probably be through in the next batch. And Draco was still pouting.

'Oh come on Draco you know you always like it once we get started.' He said pitching his voice low and seductive. 'Do it for me please?'

He could see the flush starting on Draco's face and smiled to himself. 'You know I'll make it up to you later don't you? I always do something special for you.'

Draco's breath hitched when Harry ran his hand lightly down his arm and leant in to place a chaste kiss upon his neck.

Draco growled but before he could do anything the family in front of them moved and Harry stepped away from him to pay.

The moment his boyfriend had their change in hand Draco grabbed it and dragged him into the zoo. The moment they were through he pushed his boyfriend against the wall, pressing his body into his he growled…'You'll do something about it right now.'

'But Draco…' he hid his grin and whined. 'I wanted to see the animals.'

'Oh you'll see the animals. We've got all day for that Harry.' With that he pulled away and began dragging Harry off in search of a more private spot.

Harry just smirked to himself. It never failed.

They had to be careful of course, there were kids around. They could use magic if they wanted to, that was one of the other changes made by the new Minister. Seventh years could use magic as long as it was not on or directly in front of Muggles. The reasoning for this was that, it gave the seventh years a bit more responsibility whilst they were still under the guidance of Hogwarts. This allowed the seventh years more flexibility and enabled them to learn about possible situations in the Muggle world that may or may not merit the use of magic. By still being under the guidance of Hogwarts if any mistakes were made they could still be dealt with before they graduated.

Harry thought for a moment, he didn't want to have to do this in a toilet again, there had to be somewhere else. The reptile house wasn't far from here, the one Harry had been to when he was eleven and he was sure there was a little hidden nook around there somewhere. He tugged on Draco's hand getting him to change direction.

The reptile house was down a winding path. A lot of zoos had winding paths and this one was no different, on either side were trees and flower beds, a veritable garden. At one corner of the reptile house there was a hedge a little ways away from the brick wall of the building. They slipped through easily, there was more space behind it, but Harry didn't have time to congratulate himself on his brilliant memory.

Draco turned him around and slammed him into the wall, a moment later his lips were on Harry's in a bruising kiss.

'You want to tease me do you?' Draco whispered against Harry's lips. 'You do this every time.' 

Harry tried not to smirk but Draco saw it anyway and kissed it away again. He didn't want to be distracted by Harry right now, he knew what he wanted.

He ground his hips into Harry's, smirking when the other man moaned into his mouth. He pulled away quickly to undo Harry's trousers…

'Wait Draco the silencing charm.'

Draco chuckled. 'Can't forget that can we, not when one of us is so…loud.'

'I am not loud.' Harry said indignantly as Draco took out his wand and cast a quick silencing charm.

The moment he had done this he returned his attention to his boyfriend. Harry was leaning against the wall his trousers around his ankles, his golden skin mottled with the sunlight streaming through the gaps in the hedge. He looked beautiful.

Harry watched Draco as his eyes swept him up and down, the appearance of that small secret smile he loved made him shiver.

And when Draco kissed him again he melted. Draco's hands were running up and down his sides now and a moment later his boxers joined his jeans on the floor. Draco was on his knees before Harry could blink. He felt the first swipe of a hot tongue across the head of his cock and couldn't help the loud moan that slipped past his lips. Draco pulled away to chuckle before descending again.

Harry was panting and desperate by the time Draco pulled away. He stood quickly, unzipped his trousers and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Harry knew what he wanted him to do and jumped up as Draco lifted, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. Draco pushed him against the wall, making sure he was secure before removing his wand from his pocket again. The spell he cast this time was a combined lubrication and stretching spell. Harry could feel it, his entrance loosening and moaned in pleasure when he felt Draco's cock pressing against his entrance.

He loved this, being taken by Draco, hard and fast, it was glorious. Draco was inside him in one thrust and Harry screamed.

'Not loud my love?' Draco whispered disbelievingly. 'You are so loud.' He followed his words with a sharp thrust. Harry keened again, he was loud, he knew he was loud. But whenever he denied it Draco always made sure he'd be extra loud the next time they fucked.

The bricks were digging into his ass and Draco was pounding his prostrate, he cried, he keened, he begged for more. He pulled Draco to him and kissed him trying to shut himself up.

When Draco took hold of his cock he screamed again, the fast pumping motion that Draco started made him mewl and thrust down even as Draco continued to thrust up.

Harry came first, the small twist off Draco's hand and a particularly vicious thrust was his undoing. He came hard with a wail, his clenching muscles bringing Draco over the edge soon after him.

Draco fell forward onto him, his forehead resting against Harry's own. Slowly Harry's legs were lowered to touch the earth.

'You planned that didn't you?' Draco asked breathlessly. 'You know love, I think you're spending too much time with Sev. That Slytherin side of yours will be the death of me!'

'It's not my fault you're so easy to manipulate.' Harry gasped. 'Are you sure you weren't a Hufflepuff in a previous life?'

Draco's answering growl was expected, he pulled away and righted his clothing before turning to Harry and doing the same.

He started to drag Harry off.

'What about cleaning charms love? I'm all sticky.' Draco stopped long enough to cast the charms on each of them before leading him out of their little nook. But instead of heading back the way they'd come Draco dragged him down the path heading to the nearest enclosure.

'You are a manipulative little sod, Harry James Potter. But that's why I love you.' He stopped, pulled Harry to him and kissed him intensely for several minutes. They broke away and once Harry had his breath back he repeated the endearment. And then they carried on walking.

They were passing loads of grassy paddocks now, Draco trying not to look too curious about the animals he saw. Despite himself he was failing. 

'Now wait a minute Harry that isn't a Muggle creature!' Draco exclaimed loudly pointing towards the next enclosure.

Harry would have laughed if he didn't know Draco was serious. Craning his neck to see where his boyfriend was pointing he very nearly did laugh. It was only through sheer force of will that Harry managed to keep a straight face. 'Is that so?' he asked. 'How do you know?'

'_**Everybody knows a rhinoceros is a cross between a dragon and a unicorn.'  
**_

A/N…Well what do you think?


End file.
